Nobody's Business
by tyrasmitty722
Summary: It was strange to believe that these two could feel something for each other, after all the hell they've been through (especially everything that he put her through) but now, the old memories died hard and she was determined to never go through that pain again. And him, well he was trying to make sure that he still had a special place in her heart.
1. Chapter 1

He's staring. He's always staring, but now, it's different. Maybe it's because he seen me naked. Maybe it's because I seen him naked. Or, maybe it was because we were both seen naked, together, in his room, all night while Elena, his girlfriend, was away at college.

She said she wanted to start a new leaf and get away from all the "craziness" that has occurred ever since the first day that the Salvatore brothers stepped foot in this small town and I didn't blame her for leaving, even though _she_ was the main reason why we had so many enemies and how **I** was the only one that died a couple of times just to save her. You would think that the way she was talking about being exhausted and taking a break, that she was the one who was always risking her life at the drop of a dime.

But now she's back and I'm happy because I missed her a little. I mean, why wouldn't I, after all we been through, especially after everything I did for her (even though, I still didn't get a thank you), she was still my friend. But I couldn't concentrate on her being back or the joy that I was slightly feeling because _he's_ staring at me, **hard**. So hard that it feels like the heat of his glare would melt all my skin off. He wanted me to look at him so bad. Sorry, not gonna happen buddy.

I felt my phone buzz and I rolled my eyes. No surprise when the name "Bastard" popped up in a text message. If you guys haven't figured it out, the bastard was Damon.

{"You can't ignore me Bon-Bon, I always get my way"}

I snorted and rolled my eyes again. Does he not know that I could play the silent treatment game forever? I turned my phone off and focused on what Caroline was saying. We were all at the Salvatore mansion. It was sorta of like a "Welcome Back Elena" party with the usual crew,; myself, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, Elena, Alaric, Jo, and **him**. I wasn't gonna go at first and blame it on the flu, but I knew if I didn't come, he would show up and Elena would be upset because the attention wouldn't be on her, so I said fuck it, I'll go for a couple of hours, then I'm gone.

I secretly looked at them from the corner of my eye. Elena was whispering what I could assume, "sexy things" in his ear, while he was still trying to catch my attention. I smirked. Who knew I had it like that? Hell, I been knew I had it, but to make Damon look this desperate for little ole me, while he had the "love of his life" draped on him made me inwardly pat myself on the back.

I know what you guys are thinking,"Bonnie, you seem out of character, I thought Elena was your friend?", And she is, but after being treated like a doormat since the age of sixteen and dying more times than a nintendo game character would even make **you** have that "I don't give a fuck attitude". Since childhood, it has always been Elena. While sometimes Caroline would also get praise, it was _always_ Elena. She got the most boys, the good looks, the innocence, **everything**. While all I got was the "Hey Bonnie, do you feel like giving up your teenage life to save America's Sweetheart, while we basically walk all over you until you have a mental breakdown and suicidal thoughts?."

Ever since I came back from that hell hold that was the "Other Side", I decided that the Bonnie, who would risk her life for the people she loved and would go through hell and back for, was dead and gone. Now, I'm the only person who I'm looking out for, no one else and if it seems a little selfish, then I guess the New Bonnie is a selfish person.

I'm more relaxed now. My hair grew back to the length that stopped at my breasts and I decided to dye it red. Not that bright red, but the dark, fiery one. I'm wearing clothes that actually frame my body, which has been looking right these days. One of the main reasons why Damon's eyes had been glued to me since I walked inside the house, especially on the lower part of my body. And, I have been going out more, with the help of Caroline who was finally happy that I was hooking up with other guys instead of pining after Jeremy. (That was the old me, Jeremy was so yesterday's news).

* * *

Although a small tiny part of me was worried that the gang would not like the new me, they seemed the most supportive, especially Stefan, who was finally happy that I was controlling my own life. The only person who didn't like it was of course, Damon. He felt like I was being too careless ever since he first found a tattoo on my lower back, then again on the side of my hip, and an another one going down my spine. He thought that I was turning into "one of those emo freaks" as he would put it. He also thought I was being too "loose" with "strange men". Like that one time, he almost ripped a guy's head off when he caught us making out in the bushes behind a club. I questioned why he was so worried about me, but his answer was always, "Elena wants me to check up on you", which sounds strange because the one time I did call her telling her to stop making Damon my bodyguard, she was a _little_ confused.

It didn't take a idiot to know that she wasn't the one who was so interested in my personal life. Most of the time when Damon would "surprisingly" show up at parties where I was talking to other guys, I allowed him to whisk me away with me carried over his shoulder pounding on his back to let me down. While other times, it became extremely annoying. He had no right to tell me how to live my life, especially after all I've sacrificed to make sure that his "soulmate" was safe and sound. So one night, after being stood up from my date who called and said I never told him that I had a "psycho boyfriend" that threatened to rip his skin inside out, I got right in my car, drove to the Salvatore mansion, marched up the stairs and into Damon's room livid. He must of been expecting me because he casually looked up from his book and gave an innocent smile, along with the "fancy seeing you here", phrase. I walked up to him and gave him an aneurysm so bad that it made his eyes tear up from the sting of it.

He was on knees screaming as I bent down to his level.

"Stay the hell away from me and out my life. I had enough of you popping up and sticking your nose in my business. Enough is enough."

I turned around to storm out of his room, but I was slammed against the door, which had closed from the impact. I looked up and if I haven't lost all my fears after dying so many times, I would have shit my pants by the furious glare Damon was giving me. He had his vamp face with black veins surrounding his eyes as he growled and bared his fangs. Uh, oh.

"I have been trying to look out for you and make sure you're not _giving_ it up to every guy in town and this is how I'm treated?" He gritted out.

His grip was tight on my shoulders, but not tight enough to the point that it was painful.

"I don't care Damon, if I needed your help, I would have asked, which I never have to do because I can take care of myself. Hell, I've been doing it as long as I can remember or have you forgotten?"

"And why do you think I'm here for you now? I'm trying to be a better friend."

I laughed bitterly. "Who the **hell** do you think you are? Do you actually think that by popping up everywhere and being 'Captain Save a Hoe' that I'm supposed to be honored by the fact that you're giving up your _free_ _time_ , that was originally the 'stuck up Elena's ass time?'

Damon was seething, but I continued anyway.

"Do you want a cookie Damon?, Or how about having me call Elena and telling her that you have been a _very_ _good_ _boy_? Do you actually think that when she comes back from school that you will earn some pathetic points and get your dick sucked?"

I can tell Damon was a little shocked and hurt by my choice of words, but he tried his best not to let it show. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer.

"Oh yeah?, You think that just because you changed your hair and started showing your ass that you're gonna get respect around here?"

He laughed darkly and I felt the heat of my anger rise up so high that it was on the verge of making my whole body explode.

"Face it Bonnie, No matter what you do, you will always be a doormat." He paused for a second. "No scratch that, a doormat is not what you are, you're more like scum, something that I have to scrape against the hard pavement to get off my Italian loafers. You're nothing. The only reason you're alive right now is because of Elena, she wanted you back home, not me."

Although those words were ripped through my heart like a machete, from the look in his eyes, I can see the immediate regret he felt once he said it. I knew that he didn't neccesarily mean it. He was trying to me hurt me like I hurt him, and it was working. I felt tears rush up, but I refused to cry, to let him think that he won.

I watched as he took a deep breath, his head down. He must be waiting for my reaction. I knew he saw the tears in my eyes because his cold denominar was replaced with compassion and regret, but I just stood there, still trapped between the door and his hard body.

After a short silence, Damon sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean my words, you know that, but you drive me _crazy_ sometimes and you said some real hurtful shit too. Plus, I hate to see you cry especially when I caused it."

I was still looking at Damon as he rambled on. Well, not really looking _at_ him, but _through_ him. I was thinking of something. He spent all his time claiming to protect me when he knew that I was as powerful as him and Stefan combined. He repeatedly made sure that I was home by sitting on my porch all night because although nothing dangerous has happen in Mystic Falls in two years, he feels like "just in case something does happen," he wants to be there so he could be the hero and tell Elena all about how he finally saved me for a change. He would send evil glares to almost every guy that has casually talked to me or even spared a glance. Hell, he even threatened my date by introducing himself as my "psychotic boyfriend." There were also times when I first started wearing tighter fitting clothes and I would catch his eyes travel up and down my body. I even heard low growls come out of him.

I knew that when we were both stuck over at the Other Side for a couple of months, our hormones were running wild. Epecially with the noticeable sexual tension that was always in the air whenever we argued, and trust me, there was a lot. During the nights when I was extremely horny, there were times when I thought about saying fuck it and letting Damon have me up and down in that house, in every position. I knew he would have if I gave in, but that was when I was the Old Bonnie and I honestly cared for Elena's feelings, although it seemed like she really didn't care for mine or even Damon's when she decided to erase her memory. Again, the attention always had to be on her.

When I came back, me and Damon did grow closer than before and we had a (dare I say it), friendship. Our once hatred filled arguments, turned into playful jabs and sometimes even flirting. Damon would sometimes spend the night at my house and me at his, while we watched "The Bodyguard". There were times when we would fall asleep on the bed and I would wake up in the middle of the night to him having his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his face nuzzled in my neck. There was also a time I caught him with his hardened dick pressed against my ass, which he blamed it on all men having morning wood.

I thought about the times when his face would twist up every time he heard me and Caroline talk about our sex lives. His face with disgust when Caroline would talk about her and Stefan, but with me, it was a hint of anger. I once watched as he stormed out and went straight to his bedroom while loudly slamming the door and locking it. I remember giving a look of confusion to Caroline, while she gave me an unreadable one, almost like she knew a secret. I was gonna question her, but Stefan came in and started being mushy, which of course made me gag.

I remember opening his bedroom door that was unlocked, (which was strange because he did lock it, which meant that he probably knew that I was going to eventually come to see what's up with him) and plopped down on the bed next to him, while I asked what his problem was. He responded that I shouldn't be explaining my "details" around the house, especially with his sensitive hearing. I rolled my eyes at his request, but decided that I should at least respect the man in his own home and agreed to only explaining my sexual "details" at _my_ house. I meant it as a joke, but he looked annoyed by that and kept quiet. I was gonna get up and leave him alone, but he pulled me back down on his bed. He looked at me like he wanted to say something and the way he was staring had my insides feeling some type of way. Whatever it was he wanted to tell me, it went away along with the look and he instead asked me if I wanted to have "movie night " with him, which made me shrug in agreement because I was afraid I might say something awkward in the already awkward moment that we were having. Throughout the movie, I coudn't help, but steal glances at Damon, who was casually eating popcorn and "pretending" to be watching the movie. I wondered what was going on with him, but decided that he would tell me when the time came.

And now I knew. As I thought back to how he acted, every look, every touch that lingered a little too long. I realized one thing that has been in my face this whole time; he was jealous. He was jealous because deep down, he wanted me to all to himself and not just in a "friendly" way.

Damon, having stopped apologizing a while ago, snapped his fingers that brought me back to reality. As my eyes connected with his he braced himself, prepared to face another aneurysm or attack or some more hurtful words to come out my mouth, but all I did was laugh, which he responded by looking at me like I was crazy.

"Um, well this is not how this fight was supposed to turn out." He let out a breath that sounded like a sigh of relief, although he still looked a little unsure.

As my laughter died down, I looked at him again.

"I can't believe it, all this time." I shook my head.

Damon lightly grabbed my face to keep it still. "All this time what?"

"All this time, you have lied to me".

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed as I removed his hand of my face and leaned against the door, with a satisfied look as if I just crack the most secretest code in the world.

"The reason why you were acting like this, being a bodyguard, calling off my date tonight, you're _jealous_." I couldn't help but put extra emphasis on that word and I knew it was affecting him because his face changed as if he was a five year old,caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Damon laughed, like a wealthy old man. Something he does when he's nervous.

"I'm jealous? of what?"

"Of me, being with guys. Dating them. You hearing me exchange stories with Caroline about _fucking_ them."

I watched as his eyes got darker. I smirked. I slowly slid of the wall and walked the small space we had between each other until we were chest to chest.

"You don't like the fact that another man had their hands all over me, _in_ me, among other things.

I pressed myself against him and slowly moved my hands up and down his chest until I slipped one hand under his shirt. I felt him shiver and I grinned widely.

"Come on Damon, admit it. It made you see red to visualize another man grabbing my breasts."

I squeezed his and then flicked his nipple. He let out a small groan as I continued talking.

"His hands moving up my skirt and his shock when he realized that I didn't have any panties on."

My hand traveling down his stomach. I unbutton his jeans and slid a hand inside. Of course he went commando. He closed his eyes as I slowly went down his hardened thick length. I got to the head of it and lightly squeezed.

"Oh shit." Damon groaned out as he leaned against me. I kept my eyes on him as I slowly pumped him.

"The moans I yelled out as he worked faster and faster against my clit".

My hand started pumping at great speed.

"Damn Bonnie." His voice getting rougher. I bit my lip.

"But even though he was doing those things to my body, you wanna know who's name I screamed out as I came, huh?"

My hand working faster as Damon let out a string of curse words. I knew his release was coming.

I got on my tippy toes as I made my mouth right next next to his ear. My hand still pumping him.

"You." I whispered. And with that Damon exploded. I smiled. There's no way he could deny it now.

As his breathing calmed down, I slowly licked my fingers clean. His eyes narrowed as I moaned in pleasure.

He slammed me back against the door and gripped my waist.

"You wanna play?" He growled as he lifted me up, my legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm gonna pound into that pussy so hard and good that every man you look at, you will see a vision of me. I'm gonna make sure everyone, including you knows that this pussy is mine." He growled in my ear.

To say that I was soaked would make the Mississippi River bow its head in shame. My arousal was so strong that I was sure if there were vampires in New England, they would smell it. Damon growled again as he inhaled it.

He moved me towards the bed and threw me on top of it. I looked up at Damon as he stood over me, slowly pulling off his shirt. I licked my lips as he showed me his delicious abs.

He made his way on top of me, but before he could kiss me, I flipped him over and straddled him. He looked a little surprised by my sudden strength, although he should be used to it by now. His hands immediately gripped my waist.

"Before we do anything, I want you to admit that you were jealous".

Damon rolled his lust filled eyes.

"Didn't that little stunt you just pulled by the door prove that I was?"

"Yeah, but I still wanna hear you say it".

"And if I don't?"

I smirked as I slowly grinded my hips agains his, while he groaned. I lowered my face until we were nose to nose.

"Then you can't have none of this kitty kat".

I was suddenly flipped over and Damon grounded himself hard against me. I let out a long purr.

"Fine, if you want me to say it so badly, then yes, I was jealous". He muttered out the last part.

I cupped my hand around my ear, "Louder". I saw a little red tint on his cheeks. Was he blushing?

"Oh no no, I already said it once, plus **you're** gonna be the one who's gonna be screaming louder.

"Oh yeah, I doubt it." I smiled and for the first time, I actually saw him give a genuine smile back. Then it was replaced by a devilish grin.

"You're gonna regret that coming out your mouth." He said as he placed his lips over mine, our mouths and tongues fitting together as if it was made for each other.

And I did regret my words because when Damon said something, he meant it. I was sore for a week straight. We tried to hide it from Caroline and Stefan, but eventually they did figure it out and I was surprised they didn't judge, especially since Damon was still in a relationship with Elena.

I knew I should feel bad about going around behind her back, but surprisingly, I didn't. Is that wrong? I mean, we only did it once... or maybe twice. I forgot.

When Elena did come home, she made the news that she planned on not returning to college because it "wasn't really her thing". (Of course it wasn't, she was a quitter anyway.) No Bonnie, that's your friend, you support her decisions, no matter how annoying it is.

A little part of me did expect Damon to tell her about us. Just so she could see that even the love-stricken puppy that used to follow her anywhere and everywhere, has set his sights on someone else, her best friend. The one who was never the attractive one, or the center of attention. She even had the nerve to look at my apperance and judge my hair, saying that it didn't fit my face. "Oh, I'm just so used to the black hair, that it kinda throughs me off, **please** tell me that the red is just a faze." She, right at that moment, deserve a slap to her face. But instead, I smiled at her because I had her man screaming my name louder than he has ever screamed hers, as if he even did.

I wasn't upset when he didn't tell her, although he should. I knew deep down he was still in love with her and I was not about to be in a love triangle because that's annoying and it would clearly waste my time. I wasn't even heartbroken when Elena told me and Caroline about how magical her sex with Damon was. (Hmmm I wonder if he changed the sheets or at least washed the scent of me off of it. I guess Elena was too naive to notice.)

Caroline and Stefan would give me looks of sympathy, but I would shrug, he was never my boyfriend to begin with. We were "friends". So just like I didn't mind that he slept with Elena and how he avoided eye contact with me when he knew that I found out, I hoped he didn't mind when he found out that I went back to sleeping with other guys. Hey, a girl has needs too.

To say he was angry and ready to rip me to shreds (and not in a good way) was the shorter version. That night, he came to my house. He screamed, I screamed, then we fucked. And he went back to Elena, while I did my own thing.

* * *

Now we are back in the present, (at Elena's party or whatever), and yep you guessed it, he's _still_ staring. I think he might be mad because I called whatever we had (through text) off. I am nobody's toy and I refused to be used again. He wasn't exactly happy with my answer, but he did respect it. Until he started to call and text me promising that he only wanted to "hang out". I even banned him from my house because he kept showing up unannounced. We were definitely passed the "just friends" stage. Oh well, guess I gotta find another buddy to watch "The Bodyguard" with. (inserts long dramatic sigh)

As I laughed at what Matt was saying, I glanced over to Damon who's eyes immediately locked on to mine. From the way his face lit up, I guess he was happy that I was finally acknowledging him. (Awwww he thinks that I finally gave in to his creepy staring). Now just as I gave him more joy from that short eye contact than when his girlfriend first returned, I looked away and asked Matt if he could drive me home. I made up an excuse that I had a little headache, to which everyone seemed to understand. (I was still leaving if they didn't). As I waved bye to everyone (minus Damon), I linked my arms through Matt's.

I saw Damon's eyes narrowed. I winked, then the little veins started to pop out on his face, but it went away before anyone noticed. Don't be mad Damon, you got your girlfriend to comfort you.

As I sat in Matt's car on the way home, I thought about how my life got like this and if I even enjoyed it anymore. As we drove, we stopped abruptly. Matt got out the the car and saw that his tires were slashed. His face was held in confusion as he called Stefan telling him that he thinks that some vampire did it to trap us, but I only knew of one of them that could be as petty and insecure to actually slash Matt's tires because he was such a baby, I grinned to myself, dammit Damon, always had to be the one with the last laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing and sharing your thoughts last chapter, I really appreciated it.** **In case anyone gets confused I just want to clear some things up before you read:**

 **Everyone is the same as they are on the show. (Elena is human). Also, I'm not sure if this is gonna be a long or short story (still deciding.).**

 **This chapter is now focused on Damon's point of view and takes place a few weeks after Bonnie's point of view. (There are gonna be chapters where I go back in forth with their point of views)**

 **I also added some more details about the Bamon "relationship" in Damon's point of view that I didnt add in Bonnie's.**

 **And one last thing, although Damon says it's been two months since Elena returned, it was not the same amount of time since he and Bonnie last seen each other. It was only a couple of weeks with them.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two months.

It has been _two_ _months_ since Elena has been back and I wanted to kill her. Obviously, we're not on speaking terms at this moment because... we broke up. And guess what, I'm the one who broke it off first. Shocking right?

I honestly didn't care that we weren't talking, but it's been awkward, (mostly for her) because she lives here in the Salvatore mansion with me, Stefan and Caroline. (Now that they are dating or whatever, they wanted to be close. I'm rolling my eyes right now).

Anyways, the reason why Elena was currently here taking up one of my guestrooms was because since her house burnt down and she gave up on going back to college, she had no place to go.

In the beginning I allowed her to stay because we were still together, but now that we're not, I honesly wanted her to get the hell out. I tried to give her some time, but my patience was wearing thin. She's been here long enough to find a damn apartment, but instead she acts like she pays the rent in here.

You're probably wondering why we broke up, and why I wanted her out my house, **and** why I'm being such an ass to her right now. What exactly did precious Elena do to make me want to snap her neck repeatedly, _over_ and _over_ again? Well, while she was away in California pretending to get an education in college, She had sex. With three different guys, On the same night, **while** we were still together.

"Now Damon, that's not fair, didn't you and a certain witch have sex (more than once) while _you_ were still in the relationship with Elena?" and the answer to that question is yes, me and Bonnie did have sex, but there are facts that need to be straightened out before everyone starts pointing fingers at me:

Elena left for college in August

She had that orgy or more like "train ran on her" in November.

During that time, we were still together and I was still faithful.

Now to be honest with you guys, around the holidays was when I started to feel some sort of attraction towards Bonnie, but I never acted on it because I was love with Elena, or so I thought.

Did you know that Elena didn't even come home for Thanksgiving? She told me some bullshit lie that her school wouldn't give her a holiday break and she was swamped with homework and had to study for "a million exams".

I felt bad for her and offered to come visit her, but she quickly denied it, saying that her school doesn't accept visitors. I had to raise my eyebrow at that one. (Even prisons accepeted visitors).

Do you know what she was really doing while I was sitting around moping? Having dicks shoved up her ass, and pussy, and mouth. She wasn't coming home to us, but she sure was coming for somebody else.

Now some more facts:

The first time Bonnie and I had sex was in February, actually on Valentine's Day.

(It was not a coincidence, I swear.)

That was the day that I threatened her date by telling him if he went near Bonnie, I would rip his body inside out slowly, so he was able to feel every moment of it. (Pretty graphic but hey, would you expect anything less of me?)

That night I heard her pull up to my house. I could actually smell her anger before she walked through the door, I knew she was coming. Stefan was on a date with Caroline so it was just me alone in the house.

As I heard her march up the steps (quite loudly I might add), I quickly grabbed a book and propped myself on the bed. When she came in, I glanced at her, pretending to be surprised at her dropping by at this time of the night. If looks can kill, I was already dead. I knew she was gonna yell at me, maybe even slap me around a bit, but I wasn't prepared for that gruesome aneurysm she gave me.

Since Bonnie returned from the Other Side, she became stronger and more powerful than she has ever been before and when she gave me that aneurysm, it felt like my head was being split open, I even had tears in my eyes. That shit hurt.

I was furious that she would do that to me when I was only trying to be a good and protective friend for her. She tried to get me to admit that I was jealous (which I wasn't, well... maybe a little) and all of a sudden, her hand was stroking my dick.

I was a little surprised by her actions, but after Bonnie changed her personality, her hair, her clothes, and gotten tattoos that I openly criticized, (but secretly found sexy), the shock I had eventually wore off.

When we first had sex, not to sound like a girl or anything, but it was amazing. I knew that she slept with other guys, which I hated, but she was so tight and so wet and so so **so** good that I couldn't help but come quicker than usual. (I'm not even embarrased, that's how good she felt).

Anyways long story short, we made fucking each other a habit. We used to blame it on us being bored. (yeah right). We made rules that there was no kissing, no sleeping over, and definitely no cuddling. (It was Bonnie who made most of the rules and I was kinda of annoyed by that).

When Elena came back in June, I completly forgot that we were even together. (She didn't call me in months and I was a little too busy with Bonnie to care.)

I felt a little bad about cheating on her, but a deep part of me wanted her to go back to California so me and Bonnie could continue our friends with benefits "relationship". It was like I was drawn to her whenever we're together and I didn't want to lose that connection.

I was confused with my feelings, I didn't know what to do. I even asked Stefan for advice, who was surprisingly calm with my current situations. (Since he's been getting laid with Caroline, he got less broody.) He told me that I should at least tell Elena that I cheated on her and try to work it out, but I didn't want to. I was having fun with Bonnie (even without the sex) and It didn't feel right to go back to a relationship with Elena when I wasn't fully into it. From the look on Stefan's face, it seemed like he agreed with me. (Who knew that Vampire Barbie had it like that to make him side with me instead of Elena.)

I did try to tell her some details, but she didn't want to talk, she wanted to have sex. So we did, but it didn't feel right and I couldn't help but compare her to Bonnie throughout the whole thing.

Her moans wasn't the same and her hair was in the way and all in my mouth that I almost choked on it. I had to flip her over and fuck her in doggystyle just so I didn't have to look at her.

After that, I avoided Bonnie, only because I knew that she knew that I had sex with Elena and I felt guilty. It felt like I cheated on her or something. When we eventully did see each other, she told me that she didn't care that we had sex because Elena _was_ my girlfriend and I could do whatever I want with her. (That also annoyed me).

It's a shame that I cared more about her feelings than my own girlfriend's.

When I heard that Bonnie went back to fucking other dudes like nothing happened between us, I was livid. I stormed in her house in anger, telling her that she doesn't get to fuck with other guys when she just was fucking with me.

"Are you nuts Damon?" Bonnie yelled. She pointed her finger in my chest. "You do not get tell me who I can fuck, you are not my **boyfriend**. Go worry about Elena."

I was gonna to scream at her some more, but I couldn't, I was too mesmerized by her. She looked so sexy when she was mad. (I finally knew what Ne-yo meant when he made that song).

She was cursing and yelling insults while poking me and slapping me in my chest and I was getting even more hornier. I growled as I stepped closer to her and she, oblivious to my sudden change of behavior, stepped back into she was flat against the wall.

"You must of been snorting some crazy shit to be busting in here throwing demands. You don't own me you jackass." She went to hit me again, but I grabbed her hands and held it up against the wall.

"I might not own you Bonnie, but I own this" I cupped her lower area. "This pussy is mine and mine only." I pushed my hand harder against her.

She moaned but gave me a hard stare. "I think you got me confused with Elena."

I reached my hand down her jeans while I kept the other pinned on her hands. I slipped my fingers through her thong and felt how wet she was. All for me.

I ran my thumb over her clit and she moaned again. "No, I got the right person."

I ripped off her shirt and quickly pulled down her jeans, leaving her in a red thong. I licked my lips slowly and took off my clothes. I grabbed her waist and lifted her pushing her back into the wall.

Bonnie wriggled to pull down her thong, but I stopped her.

"No, leave it." I growled. She bit her lip as I pulled it to the side. I stroked myself slowly.

Once I slid inside, I showed no mercy. I pounded into her so hard that the pictures on her walls were shaking. I wanted her to get the message that she was mine, even though we weren't commited to each other.

She moaned lounder and she gripped my shoulders. I nuzzled my face in her neck and bit it. The sounds of her pussy squishing with my dick combined with our moans and groans were making me dizzy with want and need.

"Whose pussy is this?" I grunted. Bonnie buried her face in my shoulder and I grabbed it, I wanted her to look at me, feel me, know that this isn't a dream, that I was the one doing this to her.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." I opened her legs wider and slammed into her again. Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Uh uh uh Damon uh, yes right there."

Every word I said, I pounded harder. " **Whose** (slam) **pussy** (slam) **is** (slam) **this?.**

"Yours!" Bonnie screamed. "All yours."

"Whose gonna fuck you better than I do?"

Bonnie gasped. "No one, no one will ever fuck me like you do Damon."

I smirked and leaned down to give her a long kiss. I knew I was breaking the rules, but I had to taste those lips. I tried to pull away, but Bonnie grabbed my face and kissed me again. (Guess she was breaking the rules too).

I pulled back again to give her a chance to breath.

"Good, now come for me." I reached down and rubbed her clit furiously. And with one last deep stroke she did, hard. I quickly followed behind her.

We were both panting as if we just ran a marathon. I kept one hand on the wall and I tried to steady myself, while holding Bonnie up with my other.

"Shit." I heard her grunt as she leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes closed and her legs lazily dangling from my waist

I looked at her and couldn't help but feel a tightness in my chest. She was beautiful. I mean she was always beautiful, but right now at this noment with a sweaty face and damp hair, she was stunning. She made my dead heart skip a beat.

I felt it coming, the word vomit and before I could stop myself, it came spilling out,

"I love you."

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she looked at me in shock. I heard her heart quicken and I couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad.

I knew it was stupid for me to say it, especially with our predicament, but I couldn't help it. This was what I was feeling and I needed her to know.

I think I was always in love with Bonnie, even before we startes to become friends. I thought back to the time when Jeremy told me that she was dead and it gave me an uncomfortable feeling. I didn't know what it was but I just didn't feel right. When I saw her cone around the bushes in the woods alive, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It was also similar to the day she came back from the Other side and she wrapped her legs around me as I wrapped both of my arms around her. I felt a strange feeling, like I was complete. I never had that feeling with Elena.

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, I guess trying to find a way to respond. I looked at her waiting. Deep down I was hoping that she felt the same way too. All she had to say was four words and we could take it from here and deal with the consequences together, she just had to say it.

"Put me down now."

Wrong four words.

Quickly after that we got into another argument. I was pissed and a little hurt that she thought that I was lying just to get in her panties. (Newsflash, I was just in them).

"What are you talking about Bonnie, I do love you. I've been in love with you for quite a while it just took some time for me to admit it."

Bonnie put her hands over her ears as she walked away from me.

"Shut up. You are not in love with me Damon, you're in love with my vagina. Save the "L" word for your girlfriend."

I reached over and grabbed both of her wrists and held them down to her side.

"Do not tell me who or what I'm in love with. I know what I feel for you and deep down, you know it too. You're just too scared to admit that you feel the same way. I love you Bonnie, and _You_. _Love_. _Me_. _Too_." I narrowed my eyes and I said each word to her slowly like she was hard of hearing.

She ripped her wrists away from me. "Leave my house now." She gritted out.

I chuckled bitterly as I glared at her. "Fine."

I walked away to where my clothes were scattered on the floor and put them on. (The whole time we were arguing, we were naked).

Bonnie kept her back to me as I walked to the door, purposely brushing past her. She closed her eyes at the contact.

"Hope you come to your senses sooner or later." I said as I slammed her door.

After all that, We haven't really spoken to each other since. Every time I texted or called, she ignored it. She even banned me from her house. The first time I actually saw Bonnie in weeks since that fight was at Elena's corny ass "welcome back" party.

I was trying to get Bonnie's attention, but she was acting like I wasn't even there. She didn't even greet me as she walked through my door. She could at least gave me a fist bump, anything.

She had conversations with everyone else, except me. Nobody seemed to notice except Caroline and Stefan (who heard different versions of our fights). They were trying to get us to talk again and I was down for it, but Bonnie stubborn little ass played the silent treatment and disagreed.

When she left with Matt, arm in arm, I wanted to rip his limbs off. She only made eye contact with me just so she could get me jealous and damn it, it was working.

Ten minutes after they left, I told Elena (who was clinging on me like a damn leech) that I was going to get some air. Stefan looked at me curiously while Caroline gave me the side-eye, but I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

As I left the house, I sped down the road until I saw Matt's truck. They were at a red light. I quickly moved towards the truck and crouched down. Once I got to his wheels, I took my sharp fangs and bit into two of the tires, then I went to the other side and pulled out my pocket-knife. I repeatedly stabbed into the other tires, until I saw the light turn green. Then, I sped back towards the house.

Petty? Maybe, but oh well. She can't ignore me and think that I'm supposed to be fine with it. When I walked back into the house I saw Stefan on the phone, he was talking to Matt. Apparently some vampires were "trapping" him and Bonnie by slashing their tires. I rolled my eyes. Instead of him protecting Bonnie, he's asking Stefan what to do. Scary ass.

Stefan and Caroline snapped their attention towards me but I just smirked. Elena didn't seem to care as she tried to focus the attention back to herself, saying Bonnie's got it handled. She tried to reach for me, but I walked past her, she _really_ needed to stop talking.

* * *

So anyways, I never really explained how I found out Elena cheated on me. Well, I was on the computer one day looking for porn. (I never stooped down to this level, but Elena was horrible in bed and Bonnie was still ignoring me).

So I clicked on a "College Girls Gone Wild" video and guess who popped up? If you guessed Elena, well then you have just won a new car. Sike, but it was her.

I didn't want to believe it was her because she has a million doppelgangers roaming around, but Elena had something that sepearted her from them, a medium size birthmark in a shape of a diamond on her left asscheek.

And what do you know, as she was getting pounded from one guy and sucking off another, there it was, clear as day.

To say that I was pissed didn't even explain it I felt betrayed but then I realized, I betrayed her too. So I tried to calm down my anger... until I saw that it was dated in November. The was the same time where she was so swamped with exams that she couldn't come down and I couldn't visit her. In the end of the video, they actually had the nerve to turn towards the camera saying, 'Happy Thanksgiving'. Dumbasses.

So I went back to my previous feeling, which was pissed. When I confronted Elena, she played the three roles she ususally plays whenever we argue.

The "in denial", (How could you accuse me of such a thing, that's not even me in the video)

The "waterworks", (I'm so sorry Damon, I didn't mean for it to happen, I was just lonely)

And finally, The "flip the argument back on me" (And why were you watching porn anyways? I'm not good enough?)

In the midst of my anger, I said fuck it. I might as well tell her about me and Bonnie since everything is all out in the open. Once I told her, Elena's face turned as red as a tomato and she screamed, really loud.

"How dare you? You went and slept with Bonnie of all people?"

I didn't really like the way she was saying Bonnie's name.

"I would have been less upset if you slept with a whore, but I guess Bonnie's not far from it". She spit out ferociusly.

That done it, I grabbed all her stuff her stuff and flung it ouside. I wanted to fling her, but I just stared at her with my vamp face until she backed out the door. I left her ass sitting on the porch until Stefan and Caroline came back.

They were both pissed and Stefan even gave her a disappointed look. But since she had nowhere to go, he allowed her to stay for four months only, and _then_ I would be able to kick her ass out. Caroline and I were pissed that he did that, but we made rules that she doesn't speak to me, look at me, not even breath near me or I was able to drain her dry. It's a shame that the woman I once loved, can make me despise her with every part of my being.

I tried to call Bonnie again, but I still got the dialtone. (Why am I the bad guy when I was only being honest with my feelings for her?) I eventually gave up and smashed my phone against my bedroom wall.

I knew she heard about the big fight because I eavesdropped on her and Caroline's phone call. I was surprised that Caroline was even on my side about Elena. She said she would have done worse if she were me. I smiled when Bonnie asked Caroline how I was doing. (She would know if she would just answer the damn phone).

Now I'm here, lying on my bed thinking. I heard Elena as she walked past my door, staring straight ahead. She knew better than to peek her nosy ass in here. She tried to get sympathy from Stefan by using the "innocent girl" act with her brown doe eyes, but Caroline gave her the deadlist glare that it even made me shiver.

I sighed as I rolled over on my side. I missed Bonnie. I missed her gorgeous smile, her laugh, her sense of humor. Basically, her everything. I can't even watch "The Bodyguard" without her. I just didn't understand why she was so stubborn. It was sexy and irratting at the same time.

I felt my phone buzz under my pillow and reached to get it. (Turns out the phone that I really smashed was Stefan's. I was trying to call Bonnie from a diifferent number, but she caught on when I couldn't make my voice similar to his).

I looked down at it and saw the number from the one person I needed the most.

{You wanna go get a drink or something?}

I smiled. Hell yeah I did, I would go anywhere to be with you. (Ugh, I sound like Stefan, but I couldn't help it).

I took my time answering the text, but I was quickly out the door.

I got my baby back.

* * *

 **So I finally updated Damon's side of the story. As I mentioned earlier, I will go back in forth between him and Bonnie's point of view. Thank you guys for reading, and please review, I would love to hear your feedback. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't know if you guys missed me or not, but I'm back and I'm better (lol) Anywho, I completely forgot all about this story and I was thinking about just leaving it a two-part story, but if you guys want me to continue, I will. Let me know. Anyways, enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Chapter 3 (Bonnie)**

"Can I have another one?" I said as the bartender poured another shot of vodka in my glass. I was currently perched on the stool in some bar that I found after leaving my recent hookup.

* * *

 _I woke up with the sun blasting in my face and a tan arm around my stomach. I carefully looked around and realized that this wasn't my room. I slowly removed his arm and got up to look for my clothes. When I was fully dressed, I was a_ lmost _at the door until a squeaky voice stopped me._

 _"Hey, where you going?"_

 _I turned around to see a boy who looked like a fetus just born out of his mother's womb. "Uhh, how old are you?" I said as he smirked at me._

 _"You wasn't asking that question last night" I glared at him until I saw his wallet on the floor. I snatched it and saw that his Id said 18._

 _"Ewwww, I had sex with a child. Are my standards really that low?" I said aloud._

 _"Hey" he said. "I just turned 18 for your information and I also just had my braces removed." He smiled proudly showing his semi-white teeth._

 _I gave him a deadpan stare. "I'm outta here." I was almost out his door when he called again._

 _"Can I at least call you." He had a sweet smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. I walked closer to the bed and leaned over. ""Awww, honey I'm gonna make sure you have no memory of me at all."_

 _The boy's face changed with a look of fear and confusion , but I quickly waved a hand over his face and he was out like a light._

 _"Ugh, never again" I said as I left his house and into my car. "I'm too pretty to registered as a sexual predator."_

* * *

I shuddered at that memory as I looked around the bar, turns out that Witches have the power to make people forget things. It was a Saturday night and everyone was out. I looked around to see if I could scope out a cute guy, until I felt him.

I quickly turned back to my glass and downed my shot. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I didn't understand why. Why does he do this to me? I don't even love him. I mean I can't love him. It just too much to handle. As I was in my train of thoughts, I felt him brushed past me as he sat in the stool next to me. I tried not to shiver at the contact, but it escaped me, and from that smirk on his stupid face, he saw.

"I'll take a Bourbon." He said and when it came, he took a sip and turned fully towards me. I felt his eyes trail over my short black dress and black boots. I had my leather jacket, but took it off because the alcohol was making me hot, among other things.

"You invite me over for drinks and can't even give me a simple hello? I'm hurt Bonnie" I rolled my eyes as I mimicked his position and turned fully towards him. I tried not to trail my eyes up and down his body, but I couldn't help it. He was so fine, and it was annoying.

"Hi Damon, so wonderful to see you, have you lost weight"? I said with a fake smile.

"Ha ha save the sarcasm. I'm glad you called, thought you dropped off the face of earth."

"We didn't talk for three days, it's not like it was forever." Damon shrugged. "Felt like eternity to me."

He stared at me with a serious expression.

I shifted in my seat as I avoided his gaze and cleared my throat. "Well as you can see, I'm fine. You can now stop calling from different phones in horrible accents."

"You loved my Italian accent." He smirked and I got a flashback of when he was whispering that language in my ear, while pounding me from the back.

"Shut up." I looked around again at the couples who were dancing on the floor. I saw one couple, who was particularly dry humping on the wall.

Damon's eyes followed my gaze and he turned back to me. I bit my lip as I got off the stool and moved closer to him.

I slowly brushed his hair and I bent down to his ear. "Wanna get out of here?" Damon turned to look at me and smirked. "Of course."

"Good." I said as I moved away from him and grabbed my jacket. "Pay my tab while you're at it." I said as I walked outside. I heard him chuckle behind me as I sashayed out the door.

It was mid-summer, but it was still a little windy. I slipped my jacket on as I waited by my car. Damon finally came out and it gave me a chance to really look at him. He was dressed in a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He has on black loafers and I swear only he can make this simple outfit look so sexy.

I licked my lips as he walked over to me. I slowly put my arms around him as he backed me into the car. "Your place or mine?" I whisper. I leaned up to kiss him.

Damon immediately pulled back and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "It's not really late out, you wanna go see a movie or something?"

I gave him a weird look as I laughed at him. "Very funny, but I'm serious."

He gave me that serious look again. "I'm serious too Bonnie."

I removed my arms from around him and leaned back. "Damon, are you ok?"

He nodded his head. "I'm fine, I just thought you would want to go watch a movie and maybe a little dinner."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No Damon, I want to go fuck."

He backed away from me and rolled his eyes. "That's all you want to do. I thought I told you before Bonnie, I don't want to fuck you, only for you to leave and fuck somebody else. You know how I feel about you."

"Not this again Damon. I'm leaving." I turned around to get in my car, but as soon as I opened my door, it was slammed close. "Damon." I gritted out.

"Bonnie, you're not leaving this time. Everytime shit get serious, you're running your ass out of here."

"What do you want from me Damon? I said as I looked at him frustrated. This was **not** how my night was supposed to go.

"Since when do we even do this? I swear I don't understand where this new and improved Damon came from. Before, you would have screwed me against this car with no questions asked, and now you want to talk about hanging out and watching movies like we're dating or something. We. Are. Not. Together. Damon."

I watched as his blue eyes turned darker as I said each word slowly to him. He chuckled bitterly as he shook his head. I was waiting for him to say something mean and hurtful so we could argue and then eventually have the night ending with him fucking my brains out, but he turned away from me and started walking away. What the hell? Did I seriously hurt his feelings?

"What the hell Damon?!" I said aloud. "What is wrong with you? Where's the big macho vampire who would argue and fight with me to the bitter end? Where is jackass Damon?" I was getting more frustrated with every sentence I spit out. I wanted a reaction from him, but he kept walking. I started to follow him.

"Damon." I yelled. He kept stopped, but kept his back towards me. "Seriously? Old Damon would never walk away from a fight."

"Well things change." He said quietly

"Since when Damon." I said as I pushed his back.

"SINCE YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF." Damon yelled as he sped me back into my car.

I gasped from the impact as I stared up at him.

"I saw you Bonnie, when you were over there at the other side, I saw you. You were gonna kill yourself and I couldn't deal with it. The thought of you dying, after you died so many times, I just couldn't deal with it. With all the pain and hurt you went through."

I felt the tears rush in my eyes, but I furiously blinked them away.

"So what? I said as I felt the anger rush up in my body.

"You felt bad for poor ol me and thought by making me less "suicidal" you would claim that you're in love with me?" I pushed him again. "Huh Damon? That's why you professed your tired ass love for me. Just to make sure I didn't off myself."

I continued to hit him as he tried to block the punches.

"Damn it Bonnie. That's not why I'm in love with you. I admit, when you came back I kept a close eye on you to make sure that you were ok, but after a while... " Damon paused as he stared down at me with a look that I only saw him give Elena, a look of love.

"After the times when we would stayed indoors and watch 'The Bodyguard' a million times, when we would play monopoly for hours or just go out with Caroline and Stefan and just enjoy the outdoors, I fell for you. Even when you were doing ok and I didn't need to watch over you like a hawk. I felt weird leaving you, sleeping without you. And when you starting dating other guys, it really triggered me that I want you, not only as a friend or buddy, but you as the love of my life."

We were both breathing heavily as we stared at each other. I looked around saw some people staring at us. This whole time we were arguing, I didn't know that we're putting on a show. I wonder if they saw everything, if they heard. I looked back at Damon, who looked like he didn't give a damn who saw us. This was getting too much for me to handle so I looked down, away from his piercing stare.

"Bonnie, look at me." Damon said as he lightly grabbed my chin.

"What do you want me to say Damon?" My voice cracked as I sighed heavily.

"The truth." Damon said as he moved closer to me so we were chest to chest against the car. "Tell me that I'm not the only one that feels this, that these feelings are just one-sided. Tell me Bonnie and I'll leave it alone. I'll stop questioning you and we will go back to being just Bonnie and Damon. Tell me that you don't love me."

I stared at him. Then I stared back at the crowd, who looked like they were waiting for a answer too. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do this, not now. "I gotta go." I said as I moved to get in my car again.

"Bonnie." Damon said as he grew agitated. "Why do you keep running? What are you so afraid of?"

I ignored him as I got into my car and turned on the engine. I turned to look at him and even as the night started to get darker, I saw his face. He looked heartbroken.

I turned my head and sped down the street, looking for a pathetic soul I could screw to get this feeling out of my chest.

"He doesn't love me." I whispered to myself. "He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me."

* * *

 **Ok and that is end of this chapter. Tell me how you feel. Like I said, I don't know if I should continue, but if you like or hate, I really want to know, so I can improve. Anyways hope everyone had a happy and safe new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I don't know if most of you cared if I was gone, but I recently came back to this story and realized that I made another chapter. So for the hell of it, I'm uploading it. I don't know if I'm still continuing it, but I just had to get this out. Enjoy!**

Damon POV

Of all the times I felt humiliated, this would take the whole damn cake. She left me standing here outside this bar with a bunch of drunks watching me as if this was a damn soap opera. They were too wasted to hear most of the conversation except the ending part when I confessed my love for Bonnie AGAIN and she ran away AGAIN.

"Don't worry man." A guy said as he patted me on the back. "She was probably a bitch anyways."

I slowly looked at his hand on my shoulder and turned around to look at him. He was a fat guy, who was sweaty as shit. I noticed him earlier in the bar when he was trying to force himself on some girl who looked extremely uncomfortable.

I nodded as I looked off to the empty street where Bonnie drove down. "She's something."

"Man you don't need her. With your good looks, you probably have women banging down your door at this minute."

"Yeah, yeah you're absolutely right." I said, my voice drifting off distractedly as I looked around. Everyone was back in the bar and it was only me and fatty still standing outside.

"Say," Fatty said as he leaned closer to me. "If you like, you could give me her number and I could handle her for you. If you know what I mean. Wink wink."

My head snapped towards him as he gave me a drunken smile.

"You know what," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you something even better."

I watched his face go from a creepy smile to absolute fear as I bared my fangs and my eyes turned black. I quickly latched onto his neck and bit down. Fatty screamed loudly. I could have compelled him to be quiet, but after hearing him say that shit to me about Bonnie, along with the humiliation from the curvaceous witch, it really set me off the edge. After I drained his body down to a piece of shit like he was, I picked him up and put him in the dumpster. I quickly sped off before anyone could see and returned home.

As soon as I got in, Caroline and Stefan were there sitting on the couch cuddling. I rolled my eyes, it made me sick. Stefan always had it easy. Katherine chose him, Elena chose him, hell, Bonnie even trusted and respected him more, and now he has Vampire Barbie and he didn't even have to try. They're together and happy and she doesn't question his love and all I want to do is snap both of their necks.

I stood there glaring at them until Caroline turned around. "Ok Damon, I can feel your beady eyes in the back of my neck-." She stopped as she stared at me.

Stefan turned around too and when he saw my vamp face and possibly the leftover blood from Fatty, he got up and slowly approached me.

"Damon, what did you do?" I smirked and shrugged carelessly. "Oh nothing, just drained the life of a fat pervert. What are you kids up too?"

Caroline shook her head as she stood next to Stefan. "Did you see Bonnie today?"

"Yep, and she's still out there being a free prostitute to every guy in town. You really need to talk to her." I walked up the stairs as I continued. "You know, if she wasn't a witch, she would probably have a _million_ of STDs by now." I walked inside my room and slammed the door.

I took off my shirt and pants and walked into the shower. As the hot water sprayed down my back, I leaned against the wall.

"Stupid Bonnie." I muttered. "Here I am, trying to be a good guy here and she's ruining it. Why do I even bother?" I looked down at my dick and saw it sticking out like a soldier. Even when I hated her right now, she still made me hard. I grabbed my dick as I slowly pumped, thinking of Bonnie and how she looked tonight, before that whole argument scene. That black dress did nothing to hide those legs that I _used_ to have wrapped around me. I pumped faster and through my hazy vision, I pictured her in the shower with me as I lifted her up and plowed inside her over and over. I could hear her moans and how she whispered my name when she came.

I grunted and felt my release spray out into my hand and down the drain. "Damn it Bonnie." I groaned out. I finished washing up and left my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. I walked out my room to see another life I really wanted to drain out sitting on the bed.

She looked up at me with her doe eyes. "Hi."

I glared at her. "get out of my room."

Elena sighed as she walked over to me. When she noticed fangs she quickly stopped. "Look, I know you hate me, but I couldn't help, but overhear you guys downstairs and I wanted to see if you were OK."

I pushed past her as I went to my dresser "I'm fine now leave."

Elena came to stand on the side of me. "Damon, it's not fair. How can you hate me for what I did when you screwed my _ex- best friend_ behind my back for months. Did you know that she still hasn't been here to apologize to me?"

"And why the fuck should she?" I whirled around to snarl at her and she jumped back.

"Does her dying to save your life a billion times not make you guys equal?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at me. "So what you're saying is you had sex with Bonnie to get back at me because my life was in danger for most of my life? Who was the reason why my life was in danger? **You.** " She pointed at me and I glared at her finger.

" It was all you and I still forgave you and wanting to give you a second chance and now what? You are gonna throw away years that we spent together for that _trash_? "

I looked at Elena who now had tears in her eyes. A second later she was sobbing.

I stared at her for a minute before sighing. "I'm sorry "

Elena looked up from her hands. "What?" I ran my hand through my hair as I kept my other one on my towel. "I said I'm sorry. I admit, I was the reason why your life was in danger _most_ of the time,"

Elena gave me a gentle smile as she walked up to me. "Damon I forgive you. You were lonely and you needed a warm body and you chose Bonnie because she seemed like the only option." She grabbed my face and stared at me with those big brown eyes.

"Just admit that Bonnie was a mistake and I'm willingly to let the past be a past."

I smiled at Elena before chuckling darkly.

"Elena, one thing that I will **never** apologize for is falling in love with Bonnie."

Elena's face crumbled as she snatched her hands away.

She started backing up as I walked closer to her.

"And I'm **not** sorry for fucking her against that wall." I pointed behind her and Elena quickly moved away from it. "Or the floor, on my bed, the kitchen, and even in the room you stay in."

Elena backed into my bedroom door and opened it. "You're disgusting." She spit out. "Both of you are horrible people."

I laughed. "Yeah, well at least I can admit it that I'm not a good person all the time, but Bonnie, no matter what she does, even if she kills everyone in Mystic Falls, she will never be as horrible as you are."

I stared at Elena with a deadly glare. "Now don't you _ever_ come into my room unless, you're asking for a death wish." I slammed the door in her face.

I looked back at my dresser and shook my head. "Fuck it."

I dropped my towel and slipped into my sheets.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Let me know some feedback in the comment section!**


End file.
